the_dere_typesfandomcom-20200214-history
Teasedere
Not to be confused with sadodere. A teasedere refers to a character who likes to tease. Personality Teasedere characters are sort of like a flirt and tease people they like. Inside, however, they care a lot for their loved one, and tease them even more. Teasederes are often an extension of tsundere. The majority of the teasedere characters are also tsunderes. Teasederes are also much like sadoderes, who like to toy around with their love like a teasedere. However, a teasedere does not manipulate or want to cause pain. They are like a less extreme sadodere. Meaning of the Name The word is a compound of the English word "tease", meaning to "make fun of or attempt to provoke in a playful way, and "deredere" (デレデレ), which means "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality * Holo the Wise Wolf from Spice & Wolf * Toranosuke Miyamura from Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo * Tamaki Suoh from Ouran Koukou Host Club * France from Hetalia Axis Powers * Akeno Himejima from High School DxD * Rin Tohsaka from Fate/stay night and Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya * Kirishima Zen from Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica * Loke from Fairy Tail * Dilly from Killer Campout * Dolly from Killer Campout * Rhonda from Feeding Grounds * Cindy from Feeding Grounds * Marcus from Feeding Grounds * Tom from Frontier(s) * Eva from Lake Noir * Sofie from Lake Noir * Noah from Lake Noir * Miko from Sweatshop * Jade from Sweatshop * Luviagelita Edelfelt from Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya * Muneo Meshiyori from Dakara Boku wa, H ga Dekinai? * Hawkgirl from Justice League * Zatanna Zatara from Young Justice * Triana Orpheus from The Venture Bros. * Aika Kiryuu from High School DxD * Melinda May from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D * Margo Hanson from The Magicians * Mai from The Dresden Files * Jenny from Eurotrip * Jamie from Eurotrip * Shakima "Kima" Greggs from The Wire * Matt "Jonesy" Jones from Wrong Turn 2: Dead End * Kuroka from High School DxD * Katie Crest from Killer Waves * Lulu from Killer Waves * Theresa Salazar from Cheerleader Camp * Bonnie Reed from Cheerleader Camp * Timothy Moser from Cheerleader Camp * Brent Hoover from Cheerleader Camp * La'Nette from The Ouija Experiment * Jada from Killjoy * Coco from The Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Yoko from The Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Barry from Unhappy Campers * Chaz from Unhappy Campers * Alisha Daniels from Misfits * Takagi from Karakai Jouzu no Takagi-san * Miette from Pokemon * Usui from Maid Sama * Saki Sakimori from Acchi Kocchi * Thomas from Thomas the Tank Engine * Nurit from Fauda * Avihai from Fauda * Steve Pinto from Fauda * Craig Wilson from Blood Junkie * Teddy Bender from Blood Junkie * Tamuki Usui from Maid Sama * Kei Takashima from Special A * Osamu Dazai from Bungou Stray Dogs * Shimomura "Anderson" from Kore wa Zombie desu ka? * Haruna from Kore wa Zombie desu ka? * Naegleria Nebiros from Kore wa Zombie desu ka? * Stella Redfield from Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai * Leone from Akame Ga Kill * Qrow Branwen from RWBY * Rio Nakamura from Ansatsu Kyoushitsu * Paxton from Hostel * Whitney Keye from Hostel: Part II * Miia from Monster Musume no Iru Nichijo * Suu from Monster Musume no Iru Nichijo * Rachnera Arachnera from Monster Musume no Iru Nichijo * Manako Smith from Monster Musume no Iru Nichijo * Doppel from Monster Musume no Iru Nichijo * Meroune Lorelei from Monster Musume no Iru Ichijo * Meru Otonashi from Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei * Mallorie Bardas-Bellic from GTA IV * Nyah Nordoff-Hall from Mission Impossible II * Zhen Lei from Mission Impossible III * Declan Gormley from Mission Impossible III * Benji Dunn from Mission Impossible III, Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol, Mission Impossible-Rogue Nation, and Mission Impossible-Fallout * Luther Stickell from the Mission Impossible franchise * Ilsa Faust from Mission Impossible-Rogue Nation and Mission Impossible-Fallout * Alanna Mitsopolis from Mission Impossible-Fallout * James Bond from James Bond * Eve Moneypenny from James Bond * Wai Lin from Tomorrow Never Dies * Robot from Heavy Metal * Quele Sellier from Dakara Boku wa, Ecchi ga Dekinai? * Iria Fukumune from Dakara Boku wa, Ecchi ga Dekinai? * Marie from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Duncan from Total Drama * Izzy from Total Drama * Bart Simpson from The Simpsons * Bayonetta from Bayonetta * Kahara from Killjoy * Trip from Reeker * Cookie from Reeker * Jonesy Garcia from 6teen * Ax from 6teen * Marilyn from 6teen * Morgana from 6teen * Rigby from Regular Show * Shana from Shakugan no Shana * Lizzy Johnson from School Spirit * Vic Castro from School Spirit * Russ Whitemore from School Spirit * Jason from School Spirit * Zuri Ross from Jessie * London Tipton from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and The Suite Life on Deck * Luke Ross from Jessie * John Bender from The Breakfast Club * Claire Standish from The Breakfast Club * Veronica Sawyer from Heathers * Risty from Queen's Blade * Miranda from Dark Honeymoon * Katie Berringer from Gremlins * Raina from Stiletto * Sarah Bailey from The Craft * Lily Jacoby from Dope * James Caldones from Dope * Cassandra Andrews from Dope * Worwick Arcangelo from Gangsta * Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail * Zadok from Song of Harrington * Shinoa Hiiragi from Owari no Seraph * Grayfia Lucifuge from High School DxD * Alex Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place * Yang Xiao Long from RWBY * Axel from Killer Waves * Meringue Salveria from Kore wa zombie desu ka? * Ikki from The Legend of Korra * Nightwing from Young Justice * Mordecai from Regular Show * Flare Corona from Fairy Tail * Melina Duchovny from Invitation * Jenny Hatcher from Invitation * Lee Hagen from Invitation * Tom Lacone from Invitation * Lisianthus Eustoma from Shuffle! * Kikyou Eustoma from Shuffle! * Janis Ian from Mean Girls * Damian Leigh from Mean Girls * Sterling Archer from Archer * Millianna from Fairy Tail * Muscle Man from Regular Show * Alex from Frontier(s) * Jenna from Hatchet * Misty from Hatchet * Lena Bach from We are the Night * Nathan Young from Misfits * Simon Bellamy from Misfits * Kelly Bailey from Misfits * Alisha Daniels from Misfits * Curtis Donovan from Misfits * Nikki from Misfits * Marnie from Misfits * Rudy Wade from Misfits * Seth from Misfits * Finn from Misfits * Jess from Misfits * Alex from Misfits * Abby from Misfits * Cana Alberona from Fairy Tail * Spectra Vondergeist from Monster High * Garfield from Garfield * Craig Tucker from South Park * Heidi Turner from South Park * Clyde Donovan from South Park * Jane Lane from Daria * Charles Ruttheimer III from Daria * Andrea Haley from Daria * Nikki Wong from 6teen * Matsuda from High School DxD * Motohama from High School DxD * Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail * Alex from Frontier(s) * Jenny from Killer Waves * Detective Dean from Killer Waves * Randy from Killer Waves * Marvin from Killer Waves Gallery 06406B39-3C6E-4F62-AC1B-685D3991A1A4.jpeg|Dorothea and Leone from Akame Ga Kill! 36EEDF3E-D228-4E63-9886-4102AE94F27D.jpeg|Hitagi Senjougahara from Bakemonogatari E4E44EFF-412C-49DA-89BB-86263E031104.jpeg|Also Leone from Akame Ga Kill! Category:Dere Other dere types